Faded
by sonatadmajor
Summary: Kepercayaan Rivaille pada-Nya memudar. Tetapi, siapa yang dapat mengerti tentang bagaimana nasib manusia kedepannya? Tentu saja Tuhan. [AU, Ficlet, Religious Content.]


**Faded | 2016**

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki No Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Cerita & plot murni milik saya. Jika ada kesamaan plot atau ide pada cerita lain, dipastikan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan oleh penulis.

 **Warning** : Penulis hanya akan membuat plot sesuai keinginan, tidak dipengaruhi oleh pembaca. Jika tidak suka, **silahkan tekan tombol 'back' dan jangan membaca dan meninggalkan flame/review sampah. Fiksi spiritual pertama**. **Tidak bermaksud untuk mem-bashing atau menyinggung suatu hal, hanya untuk kepentingan plot**

Selamat Membaca.

.

* * *

 **Faded**

* * *

.

 **Canberra, Australia**

.

.

.

Hari ini, adalah hari terakhirku dengan orang yang paling kucintai, yaitu ibuku. Aku menangis? Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya dapat meratapi nisannya dengan raut wajah datar.

Ayah? Lupakan saja, ayah macam apa yang meninggalkan istri dan anaknya hanya untuk seorang wanita jalang berpakaian minim-sebut saja dia pelacur delapan tahun yang lalu. Dan ayahku yang tidak pantas disebut ayah lagi, mengusirku dan ibuku dari rumah yang kami tempati. Dengan bodohnya, ibuku menuruti perkataan idiot laki-laki brengsek itu.

Dan malam itu juga, aku sudah tidak percaya lagi pada Tuhan. Perlukah kita meminta-minta pada suatu hal yang tidak nyata?

Dia merebut kebahagiaanku, kepercayaanku, dan terakhir, ibuku. Kalian boleh bertanya, seperti apa nasib seorang Rivaille S. yang mengubah namanya menjadi **Rivaille Ackerman** sekarang.

Ia sudah menjadi seorang atheis, ia sudah memiliki perusahaaan saluran televisi swasta yang terkenal, ia menjadi orang berguna, dan ia sudah membanggakan ibunya tercinta.

Hidup di bumi selama **tiga puluh tujuh tahun** sangat berguna baginya.

Kehidupannya berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, berkat kerja keras dan motivasi dari ibunya. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya 'ayah' atau 'Tuhan' di kamusnya.

Tetapi, tentu saja ibuku sangat menentang keputusan yang sudah kubuat. Setelah berdebat selama berhari-hari, akhirnya aku mendapat persetujuan darinya. Dengan syarat, yang pasti.

" _Rivaille Ackerman, ibu meminta satu hal padamu. Setelah aku meninggal suatu saat, pergilah doakan ibu setiap tahun._ "

Dan hal yang ia bicarakan terjadi pada hari ini. Aku tidak dapat mencium parfum beraroma _peach,_ membelai rambutnya yang lembut, berbincang dengannya, atau sekedar menatap wajah cantiknya satu detikpun.

"Rivaille.." Suara bariton seseorang yang paling aku benci menyapa pendengaranku.

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini bersama pelacur itu, **Erwin Smith**? Kalau tidak ada, aku pergi." Ucapku dengan nada sinis, tanpa melihat ke arahnya sama sekali.

"Dengar, aku sedang tidak bersamanya saat ini. Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya ibumu."

Aku menatapnya, tidak percaya atas apa yang barusan ia ucapkan. "Berduka cita? Pantaskah kau berduka cita setelah mengusirnya, brengsek?"

Ia hanya diam, menunduk. "Tak dapat menjawab, hah? Kalau begitu, aku pergi." Aku beranjak dari makam ibuku, entah kemana kaki ini membawaku.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar, "Maafkan aku, Rivaille."

Entahlah, ayah. Apakah aku bisa memaafkanmu atau tidak.

.

* * *

.

Perasaanku menjadi kacau karena lelaki tua tadi. Sudah berapa tahun semenjak kejadian itu, baru sekarang ia meminta maaf. Kesimpulannya adalah : manusia itu bodoh, dan penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

Tanpa kusadari, aku sampai di sebuah bangunan tua yang kelihatannya adalah gereja. Entah sudah berapa tahun aku tidak mengunjungi tempat ini.

Sepertinya sudah delapan belas tahun berlalu, aku bersama ibuku datang ke sini. Rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa engganku untuk masuk ke dalam tempat ini. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi paling depan, menatap lurus pada Altar.

 _Doakan ibumu, nak. Aku selalu menunggumu untuk kembali kepada-Ku._

Sialan, aku berhalusinasi. Suara aneh macam apa yang bisa terdengar di siang hari? Aku pun segera mengucek-ngucek mataku. Sepintas, ingatanku kembali pada pesan ibuku.

" _Rivaille Ackerman, ibu meminta satu hal padamu. Setelah aku meninggal suatu saat, pergilah doakan aku setiap tahun._ "

Aku sadar, itu suara Bapa-ku yang memintaku untuk kembali percaya padanya. Tetapi, apakah sesuatu bernama Tuhan itu ada?

 _Aku akan selalu di dalam hati dan pikiranmu, nak. Seorang gembala yang baik akan mencari domba-Nya hingga ia menemukannya._

Cukup, aku sakit jiwa sekarang.

.

* * *

.

Orang yang bernama Rivaille itu berlari, menuju makam ibunya. Pria yang ia sebut Erwin Smith telah pergi dari makam ibunya. Setelah sampai di depan batu nisan ibunya, ia berlutut. Tangannya bergetar, hendak berdoa. Hal yang tidak pernah lagi ia lakukan semenjak ayahnya mengusir mereka. Ia menutup matanya, mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya.

"Bapa, ini aku Rivaille, apakah Engkau masih mengingatku? Kalau tidak, ya tidak masalah. Mohon ampunilah aku, karena aku sudah melupakan-Mu. Aku juga ingin mendoakan ibuku, agar ia bahagia hidup di sana. Janganlah Engkau membuatnya menderita, seperti kehidupannya di bumi ini. Aku kembali padamu, ya Bapa. Tuntunlah aku kembali pada jalan yang benar."

Ia membuka matanya, "Terimakasih, ibu. Aku tidak akan pernah mengira hidupku akan menjadi se-aneh ini."

Rivaile tersenyum. Lalu mengelus nisan ibunya,

 **Mikasa Ackerman**

.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

.

 **Selokan Rumah Tetangga**

.

.

.

Sebelumnya makasih banyak yang udah mau mampir ke sini. Ini fiksi ber-genre spiritual pertama saya, yang betul-butul kacau, aneh nan absurd. Tolong jangan di-flame. Konkrit boleh, tapi tolong jangan terlalu menuntut karena saya baru pertama kali nulis beginian, apa lagi ada unsur keagamaan pula.

Makasih banyak, God Bless You :')


End file.
